


Practical Magic

by just_ann_now



Category: War for the Oaks - Bull
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla always knew that Eddi had it in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo Robbins (plenilune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenilune/gifts).



I always knew my Eddi had magical powers, even if she didn't know it herself.

I've seen her spin magic from those strings to make sounds like the singing of the stars. She weaves enchantment with her words, too, turning everyday thoughts into poetry, and making poetry seem so simple and wise that it'd make a child smile.

I've seen her aroused to fury like a warrior-goddess, making the Queen of Air and Darkness step back, stunned. And when she went into battle, her axe and her voice her only weapons, her power shone forth like the Sword of Righteousness.


End file.
